Zero Chapter 021
Brother and Sister II is the twenty-first chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, third chapter of Zero Volume 5 and third chapter of the Amelia Evans Arc. Summary Living up to her word, Amelia accompanies the bank worker to an undisclosed location. She attempts to question him about their destination but he brushes her aside, promising that she'll be returned home safely if she can't prove her worth. To Amelia's surprise, the group eventually arrives at a hospital. She is handed over to a mysterious group of black-suited women who begin examinations on Amelia. Once completed, Amelia worries about what comes next. The apparent leader of the group enters Amelia's room and announces that they're leaving immediately. The group makes its way to a separate facility, where Amelia and her custodians travel to the basement. Upon arrival, they are greeted by rows of Chevalier Pandora. Amelia is taken to a holding room and given a service contract to look over and sign. The contract itself allows her new employers, revealed to be the Chevalier, to conduct human experiments on Amelia with impunity. The leader returns for Amelia's answer shortly after. Amelia questions whether this project is a new Pandora Project being initiated by the Chevalier. The leader confirms that it is, and that the project is aimed at increasing the declining number of Pandora in the Chevalier's forces. She revealed that the number of Pandora was decreasing despite more compatible subjects being born due to Pandora being killed in action before their training is complete. She added that Pandora could no longer shoulder the burden of protecting mankind alone, and that it was time for others to share the burden. Amelia counters that she's just a regular person and never thought about such things before. She simply asks if signing the contract means they will save her brother's life. The leader confirms that they will take care of Luke for the rest of his life if she signs. Amelia consents to join the project and is taken to the Alaskan Research Facility. She is readied for tests concerning her compatibility by the stern Second Lieutenant Claugel and the more temperate First Lieutenant Magellan. Claugel proves herself a brutal instructor, pushing Amelia hard despite her lack of training. Amelia's mouth is covered in vomit and she is expected to be able to run a marathon. Amelia remains determined for the sake of her brother, but begins to doubt that she can pass the E-Pandora exam. After showering in the fetal position, Amelia resumes training and after a week she manages to run 15km before she passes out. Magellan sees Amelia in her broken state and calls off her training for the day. Claugel confronts her superior on the matter, taking Amelia's training extremely seriously whereas Magellan only cares that Amelia survive. Magellan then questions Claugel's peculiar devotion to Amelia as whether or not Amelia succeeds as no effect on them. Event Note *Amelia joins the E-Pandora Project and begins her training. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters